leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Ready Go!
| albumtitle_ro= | catalognumber=ZMCP-1399 | recordcompany=Pikachu Records | colorscheme=Johto | footnotes= }} Ready Go! is the fifth and final opening theme of the original series. It debuted in EP239, replacing Aim to Be a Pokémon Master (Whiteberry Version) and was last used in EP274, which was the last episode of the original series. Opening animation OP Text ! Japanese !width:"500"|English |- | この物語は 少年サトシと ポケットモンスター との 友情と冒険の お話である。 | This story is about A boy, and And their friendship and adventures Their meetings. |} |} Synopsis A door appears on the screen and the series logo after that, which opens. , , , and are seen running in a field. Ash and Pikachu stop and smile. Flashbacks of Nurse Joy, Officer Jenny, , , Professor Elm, and appear. is running away from . Ash hugs and sees his Pokémon. and appear on the screen battling. , , , and are running. , , , and are flying. appears on the screen. Ash's group is camping. Larvitar is looking to the moon; appears. Ash is crying; the group looks sad. Ash looks at a stadium. Flashbacks of Gary Oak, Ritchie, and appear. Ash's Pokémon are seen fighting. Pikachu uses . The whole group then runs. Characters Humans * * * * * James * Jessie * Gary * * Delia Ketchum * Nurse Joy * Officer Jenny * Professor Elm * Ritchie * Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; new; debut) * ( ) * ( ) * (anime; new; debut) * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Lyrics TV Size ! Japanese ! English |- | Jump Ready Go! | I felt the wind, my breath opposing the ground From the moment I jumped A voice in my heart cries, "You'll be okay!" When I turn around everyone is laughing I want to chase that sort of feeling of freedom And reach my hand toward the blazing sun When I look back on yesterday There were tears, but I don't care I'll take a step toward the future Advance! Advance! Going over the seven-colored rainbow with you Ready Go! Farther! Breaking through the cloud and into the sky… |} |} Full version ! Japanese ! English |- | Jump Ready Go! Ready Go! Ready Go! Ready Go! | I felt the wind, my breath opposing the ground From the moment I jumped A voice in my heart cries, "You'll be okay!" When I turn around everyone is laughing I want to chase that sort of feeling of freedom And reach my hand toward the blazing sun When I look back on yesterday There were tears, but I don't care I'll take a step toward the future Advance! Advance! Going over the seven-colored rainbow with you Ready Go! Flying high! With overflowing emotions! I know that if we quarrel with words, it will vanish and we'll move on, Knowing of the goals we call "dreams". The defeats in the evening rain will make me better, even if my body does not yet appear strong. Goodbye isn't a sad event because as I walk away, you'll be waving your hands, smiling. I extend my heart as I embrace the sky, Trusting my confirmed desires. I have the map of the future here! Advance! Advance! Going over the seven-colored rainbow with you Ready Go! I'm ready! I'm tightly grabbing your hand and taking you along. I want to chase that sort of feeling of freedom Running towards the galaxy like a dazzling star! My heart's response changes as I aim for the light. There will be no time for gloom, as that would repeat the past. I continue to step towards the future. Advance! Advance! Going over the seven-colored rainbow with you Ready Go! Here I am, dreaming! With overflowing emotions! Advance! Advance! Going over the seven-colored rainbow with you Ready Go! Farther! Breaking through the cloud and into the sky… |} |} Anime episodes in which song was used as background music * Rhapsody in Drew * Pasta La Vista! * Settling a Not-So-Old Score! * The Champ Twins! * Fighting Ire with Fire! Trivia * All eleven and Mythical Pokémon as of Generation II are featured. * Many of Ash's Pokémon that returned for the Silver Conference had been hinted to do just that in this opening—all but , , and . Interestingly, was eventually replaced by Squirtle in its relevant league battle. * This is the first Japanese opening theme not to be used in a Pokémon movie. In M05, a remix of Aim to Be a Pokémon Master was used instead. External links Category:Japanese opening themes es:OPJ05 it:Ready Go! ja:Ready Go! zh:Ready Go！